


Investigations

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band), MYNAME
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu takes another sip of his coffee, holds it in his mouth for a few seconds to see if the heat will also help wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2012** for [noonanoodle](http://noonanoodle.tumblr.com/).

Sunggyu takes another sip of his coffee, holds it in his mouth for a few seconds to see if the heat will also help wake him up. Across his desk, Gunwoo slumps forward onto an elbow, either not caring or unaware that he was sliding papers further down the table and mixing them up even more.

"What do we know so far?" Sunggyu asks.

Gunwoo rubs at his eyes, but straightens up in his seat. "The only information we have is that they call themselves EXO, there are at least twelve of them judging by the sightings, and they've shown up at every attempted robbery in the past six months."

Part of Sunggyu wants to push on through these piles of documents. The sightings are so varied in their descriptions, even ones from the same nights, that he feels like he can't put a lot of faith into anything they've uncovered so far. He knows that there has to be _something_ here... it's just lost somewhere in all of the folders he'd had Sungjong help dig up.

Sunggyu glances between his partner and the clock, and at 5:27 a.m. declares that they should finally take a break.

—

They have much more luck a few days later: Gunwoo discovers information that there's a robbery likely to take place at midnight at the city's bank. As of this moment, police have not been informed.

"And they won't be," Sunggyu says, and he reaches for his camera.

—

As it turns out, the lead Gunwoo found was good; just after midnight, Sunggyu can see a few figures sneaking along the edge of the bank and into an alley.

Gunwoo shifts in the backseat of their car. "I don't see anything else yet."

Sunggyu tells him, _just wait_.

As if that had been the cue, three new figures suddenly appear on the roof of the bank.

Sunggyu can feel the thrill starting to build inside of himself. It's something he hasn't experienced in so long that it washes over him in waves, and he isn't even bothered when Gunwoo says something about how he thinks one of the vigilantes is actually wearing spandex.

"Keep watching," Sunggyu says. He readies his camera and lets his mind start to piece together all of the new possibilities.


End file.
